zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadia´s Birthday
Once again in Grand Pangolin Arms, a new morning dawns But at this moment, a very special day just starts It´s the first time I´m spending the birthday of my foxy lady in this apartment I can´t wait to surprise Nadia, my partner and sweetheart After a year together, you´ve already proven to be a great girlfriend As well as a strong and loyal partner, more than I ever could´ve believed You´re now 33 years old and still so beautiful For a fox, you´re so sweet and caring as well Today, I´m going to treat you the way a friend like you deserves I´ve woken up early to prepare today´s surprises From the kitchen, I walk towards our bedroom, ready for my lady The hustler princess sleeps adorably in her negligee, curled up and snoring quietly When you´re all curled up, I hop on the bed quietly and wake you up with kiss You yawn and open your vixen eyes, seeing a smile on my bunny face “Happy Birthday, Nadia Wilde!” I say cheerfully With a hug, you thank me and smile happily For your breakfast today, I´ve prepared some blueberry french toast As you feast on that, I´m bringing you your present Eagerly, you open the wrapping paper with your clawed paws An amazed gasp comes out of your mouth as you find out what it is There´s a lovely golden emerald necklace, which I myself place on your neck You thank me greatly, hugging me and calling me your adorable bunny hunk I remember how you told that you spent all your birthdays alone before joining the ZPD But now that we´re together, I´m making every one of them memorable for my beloved After you take a shower and get dressed, we finally go outside We´re going to have such a great day today, my love I´ll escort you during the afternoon when you go shopping in the galleria It´s great that you find so much nice stuff to buy there, my dear Nadia You buy a pair of new shorts, shoes and dress that aren´t too pricey As we leave the galleria, I help you carry all of them like a proper gentlebunny Later that day, we go to the cinemas to see the latest blockbuster fantasy epic Nadia and I both love it, for the movie´s so exciting, fun and romantic When the movie´s over, we go back home to share a candlelight dinner For my vixen, I´m fixing some roasted duck on blackberry sauce and blueberry cobbler When we share a toast under the moonlight, you look so happy tonight Thanking me for the best birthday you´ve ever spent Then comes the part we both have waited the most by the fireside As my sexy fox lies there waiting for me seductively in her natural state I get natural too and head into your arms without hesitation You wrap your paws and tail around me as you kiss me with indescribable passion I´m so glad I made your birthday so enjoyable today, my darling Even with your eyes closed, I can still see the content smile on your face when we´re cuddling No other girl in the city warms my heart in the way you do There isn´t a thing I wouldn´t do for you, for I love you so I can´t wait to make you happy during days like this in the future, my foxy This is my way of celebrating Nadia´s birthday. Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:Birthday stories Category:Stories Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:AU Fanfics